Your regards
by Park Ga Young
Summary: Sebegitu menyakitkan kah bersamaku? /chanbaek-GS/ oneshot/angst


Hai! Perkenalkan namaku baekhyun! Byun. Baekhyun lebih tepatnya aku salah satu mahasiswa jurusan seni di Seoul National University, hidupku sangat bewarna ditambah aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku, ohya bicara tentang kekasih aku memilikinya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang populer di kampus kami, tinggi,tampan,kaya,serta jangan lupakan jurusan yang ia ambil yaitu pendidikan dokter yang semakin menambah sempurnanya ia dimata semua orang, yah aku memilikinya orang yang sangat sempurna berbanding terbalik denganku bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna. Terlahir dari keluarga pas-pasan, bersekolah mengandalkan beasiswa huhh bukankah aku sangat tidak sempurna dibandingkan dengannya? Namun percayalah ia tidak pernah memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Baiklah mari akanku ceritakan awal pertemuanku dengannya. Kami bertemu 3tahun yang lalu disaat kampus kami sedang mengadakan bakti sosial, ia yang bertugas memeriksa kesehatan dan aku sebagai orang yang memberikan beberapa sovenir handmade buatan departemen kesenian.

_"Hai,maaf bisa membantuku sebentar?"_

_Akupun menoleh kesumber suara yang sangat hangat itu_

_"Tentu! Ada apa?"_

_"Ada satu anak perempuan yang tidak mau diperiksa bisakah kau membujuknya dengan memberikan sovenir itu?"_

_"Ahh! Tentu!" Aku menjawab dengan senyum mengembang_

_"Ohya, perkenalkan aku park chanyeol"_

_"Byun baekhyun,imnida" _

Kejadian itu berlangsung cukup cepat aku membantunya dan kami terlibat obrolan ringan, bertukar nomber,lalu seperti yang orang lain lakukan kami menjalani pdkt yang cukup singkat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran

Hubungan kami sungguh baik-baik saja, kami jarang bertengkar, bahkan jika ada tanda-tanda akan timbul konflik yang pertama mengalah adalah aku. Karna aku percaya bahwa suatu hubungan akan baik jika ada salah satu pihak yang mengalah

Namun hal itu berlangsung terus menerus, setiap ada konflik atau permasalahan sepele yang memutuskan untuk mengalah pastilah diriku, kadang aku ingin membicarakan lebih dalam namun selalu kuurungkan niatku mengingat jadwal perkuliahannya yang begitu padat ditambah ia sekarang sedang Koas menambah daftar panjang bahwa sang kekasih tentunya sangat sibuk bukan?

Hari ini tepat dimana anniversary kita tahun ke 4, sebagai pacar yang baik aku ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu, walaupun hanya sekedar hal murah dan kecil namun kuharap ia menyukainya. Dengan bermodalkan nekad, kini kulajukan diriku kesebuah rumah sakit seoul national university.

Setelah sampai di lobby rumah sakit dengan cepat kuarahkab tubuhku menuju meja receptionist bertanya dimana ruangan untuk dokter koas.

Hingga beberapa langkah lagi kakiku hampir mencapai ruangan yang telah di arahkan sebelumnya namun terhenti ketika didepan mataku kekasihku sedang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan gadis yang berhambur kepelukannya

"Baby! Kemana saja aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Maafkan aku baby aku mendapatkan panggilan dari dokter senior tadi, give me one kiss please"

Selayaknya merajuk dengan sang ibu

"Sayang jangan disini nanti orang-orang melihat bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah bukan? Toh mereka tau bahwa kau pacarku, uri seulgiii~"

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan gadis desa murahan itu!"

"Ahh dia, tenang saja aku akan memutuskan hubunganku segara dengannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak berada disekitanya"

"Ah bagus sayang!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sontak setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut pacarku aku langsung menghambur menjauh pergi dari rumah sakit,dengan air mata yang berada dipelupuk mata. Hatinya hancur, beginikah kisahnya? Apakah semua yang diberikannya masih kurang? Apakah chanyeol tak bahagia disisinya? Lalu untuk apa 3tahun ini? Lalu apa arti 3tahun hubungan ini? Hati baekhyun sungguh sakit hingga sesampainya dirumah ia menyempatkan memberikan pesan singkat kepada chanyeol

"Chanyeoliee~ happy anniversary,mari bertemu besok bagaimana?"

"Aku sibuk baek mengertilah"

"Sekali saja, tidak lama hanya 15 menit:("

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lebih dari 15 menit. Besok di caffe biasa saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga"

"Tentu, chanyeolieee~ ku sampai bertemu besok! Semangat bertugas dokterku!"

Sungguh ia berackting sungguh baik, bahkan ia bertindak seolah ia tidak melihat kejadian tadi siang dirumah sakit. Bahkan chanyeolnya tidak membalas ucapan anniversary yang baekhyun layangkan. Benarkah ia sudah dilupakan?Entah apa ini arti mengalah sebenarnya? Ia tau bahwa besok chanyeolnya pasti akan memutuskannya. Sungguh ia hanya berharap besok ia dapat membuka lapang hatinya menerima itu, tapi kenapa sungguh menyakitkan?

Besoknya

Baekhyun terlihat berbeda hari ini, ia menggunakan dress putih bercorak bunga dibagian ujungnya, membiarkan rambutnya jatuh dan sedikit mencurly bagian bawahnya dan jangan lupa sekarang ia menggunakan makeup tipis yang menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Tak heran sepanjang jalan ke caffe banyak sekali mata yang berdecak kagum padanya.

Ia telah sampai dan kini menunggu sosok pacarnya. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dicari memasuki pintu masuk caffe. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lembut menyambut kehadirannya. Kekasihnya sempat terdiam beberapa detik memperhatikan penampilannya. Apakah ia terlihat aneh? Apakah ia terlihat jelek?

"Chanyeoliee~"

"Aku rindu Chanyeolieeku~"

Baekhyun berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap chanyeol, walaupun chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun bahkan sekedar untuk membalas pelukannya, sungguh itu menyakitkan hati baekhyun.

Mereka duduk disudut ruangan caffe ini dan chanyeol lah yang memulai pembicaraan pertama

"Baek"

"Humm? Ada apa Chanyeoliee?"

"Kau tau 4 tahun ini hubungan kita sangat hambar"

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia bersama Chanyeolieeku~"

"Baek stop! Jangan kekanakan!"

Chanyeol menaikkan 3oktaf suaranya menekankan bahwa ia sungguh membenci sikap baekhyun yang ia rasa tetap tenang dan tersenyum itu.

"Mari akhiri hubungan ini. Aku muak dengan hubungan hambar ini!"

"Tapi chanyeol..."

"Tidak ada tapi, berhenti mencariku dan jangan kirimkan pesan ataupun menelfonku! Aku pergi"

Baekhyun terpaku dengan kepergian chanyeol ia bahkan tidak dapat mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan untuk chanyeol. Bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengandung janin chanyeol, buah cintanya dengan chanyeol.

2 months later

Baekhyun berjalan memeriksakan kandungannya yang kini tengah memasuki usia ke 3 bulan, raut bahagia terpancar walau tak sedikit dimatanya tentu tersirat kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia menuruti semua permintaan chanyeol untuk menjauhi pria itu tanpa memberinya kabar sedikitpun.

Saat ini ia sedang akan menyebrang, jalanan cukup sepi mungkin akibat hujan tak banyak orang berlalu lalang. Lampu masih penyebrangan masih merah, ia melihat di bagian sebrang ada chanyeol dan seulgi gadis yang sempat ia pergoki berciuman dengan chanyeol di rumah sakit, mereka sedang berlovely dovey tertawa, berpengan tangan tak malu untuk mengumbar ciuman, kapan terakhir kali baekhyun melihat senyum chanyeol itu? Kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan genggaman tangan chanyeol?

Dengan berat hati daripada mengerus dan menyakiti hati baekhyun berjalan menjauhi penyebrangan berniat mencari penyebrangan lain tapi tanpa sadar ketika ia hendak menyebrang satu mobil hitam tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan cepat dan

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

Tubuh baekhyun bertabrakan langsung dengan mobil hitam tersebut sangat keras bahkan chanyeol dan seulgi kini mengalihkan perhatiannya atas kecelakaan tersebut.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kerumunan, ia berlajan mengikuti keinginan hatinya, namun mengapa ketika ia melangkah ia merasa tidak rela? Tidak siap? Siapa sebenarnya yang kecelakaan? Hingga ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya langsung bahwa yang terlibat kecelakaan adalah gadisnya, gadis munggil yang dulu sangat ia sayangi, tubuhnya dipenuhi darah segar. Seketika pandangan chanyeol membeku ia merasa terpukul sungguh terpukul

"PANGGIL AMBULANCE CEPAT!"

"Hei baekhyuniee, sayangg kau mendengarkanku bukan?" Tanyanya sembari membawa kepala baekhyun ke rangkulannya menepuk pipi gembil baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun sudah tidak berdaya sebenarnya,ia sungguh tidak dapat membuka matanya lagi namun suara yang hangat serta berat itu memanggilnya, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia membuka mata perlahan

"P-park...c..hanyeol" ucapnya sungguh terbata karena tubuhnya yang benar2 sakit dan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir

"Hei sayang, aku disini, aku mohon bertahanlah"

Ucap chanyeol seraya memegang erat tubuh baekhyun dan jangan lupakan tangisnya yang tak berhenti sedari tadi

Baekhyun tersenyum tak dapat membalas perkataan chanyeol dan ia memejamkan matanya

"100 joule shoot!"

"Tambah 200 joule shoot!"

Tittttt... suara memekakkan dan terlihat garis lurus terus berjalan menandakan bahwa sang pasien sudah tidak dapat tertolong

"Pasien tidak dapat diselamatkan, ia meninggal akibat benturan yang keras yang mengakibatkan organ dalam dan janinnya juga meninggal"

"Apaa... janin?" Sontak kedua mata chanyeol membesar tak percaya ia sungguh tak menyangka hal ini terjadi. Inikah hukuman untuknya? Inikah balasannya karna ia meninggalkan baekhyun?

"Andweeee!!!!!" Chanyeol jatuh bertulut menangis tersedu-sedu ia bahkan tidak dapat menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini

"Bersabarlah dokter park, kami turut berduka"

"Permisi, ini barang korban yang ditemukan dilokasi.."

Seseorang menyerahkan tas tangan yang baekhyun bawa. Didalamnya terdapat satu ponsel baekhyun, satu dompet serta satu foto kecil, ya foto itu adalah sonogram sang bayi yang baekhyun ambil sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Ia menuliskan dibelakang sonogram tersebut. Byul sayangnya mama dan papa, tumbuhlah dengan baik sayang. Papa dan mama menyayangi byul, tertanda baekhyunchanyeol

"Maafkan aku baek.. sungguh maafkan aku... kembalilah sayang...hiks"

Ia juga membuka handphone baekhyun,betapa terkejudnya ia bahwa wallpaper hp baekhyun masih menggunakan foto bersama dirinya. Ia memaki dirinya. Menerikakan seluruh kesalahan untuk dirinya. Seandainya ia tidak selingkuh mungkin tidak seperti ini. Lalu is membuka satu voice note yang berada diluar home hp baekhyun.

_"Tes.. tes.. ah apakah ini sudah menyala? Sepertinya sudah terekam. _

_Hai chanyeol! Ini aku baekhyun hihi. Chanyeol happy anniversary sayang! Chanyeol terimakasi telah hadir dihidupku, kau bagian terindah yang aku miliki. Ahh chanyeol sebenarnya saat hari anniversary kita aku ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa aku sedang mengandung namun aku melihatmu bersama seulgi berciuman, aku fikir tak masalah jika kau berselingkuh asalkan kau tetap disisiku, disamping orang yang culun ini hihihi. Chanyeoliee, tapi aku salah, kau meninggalkanku. Apa begitu buruknya bersamaku? Apa chanyeol sangat muak dengaku? Apa hubungan kita sangat hambar? Ahh mungkin aku tidak perlu menanyakannya bukan? Haha. Chanyeol aku membuat satu lagu untukmu semoga kau suka yah!_

**geuttaeui uri sarang tteugeopgo chiyeolhaessneunde**

_our love that time was passionate and intense _

**kkeutnaboni namneungeon miumppun**

_what's left is only hatred_

**chingudeulgwa tonghwae uyeonhi deureun ni sosik**

**dareun sarangeul sijakhae jal jinaendago**

_calls from friends,i've heard yours news by chance, you've started a new love and doing gret_

**hanttaen sojunghaesseossgo**

**manhi saranghaesseossdeon**

**uridureun ijen nami dwaessgo**

**moreuneun saramiya**

_You were once precious _

_And I love you a lot_

_We became a strangers now _

_We don't know each other_

**soljikhan mameul malhajamyeon**

**joheun sarang anhaesseumyeon hae**

**gaseumapeuge jinaegil baraesseo**

_To be honest _

_I hope you won't find a good love_

_I hope you were heartbroken_

**haengbokhaji marajwo**

**jaljinaeji marajwo**

**joheun saram manna dahaengiran**

**mareun geojismariya**

_Don't be happy_

_Don't do well_

_It's good for you to meet a nice person_

_That's a lie _

_Baekhyun mengakhiri lagu buatannya dengan menangis..._

_Chanyeoliee... aku harap kau bahagia bersama kekasihmu yang baru. Kami tidak akan menganggumu sesuai harapanmu.ahh aku kenapa menangiss... kapan yah aku bisa menyampaikan lagu ini? Hah rasanya mustahil "_

Itulah isi recording yang ada di hp baekhyun. Seketika chanyeol menangis tersedu menyalahkan dirinya semakin dalam. Bagaimana bisa ia selama ini menyia-yiakan orang yang sangat berharga, yang selalu mau mengalah agar tidak terjadi perdebatan? Menganggap hubungannya dengan baekhyun sangat hambar? Lalu melarikan diri mencari yang lain, ia merasa berasalah. Sangat amat bersalah.

Namun bukankah penyesalan selalu datang terakhir? Jika datang pertama mungkin namnya bukan penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku sayang"

•

•

•

•

END

YAYY!! Aku terinspirasi dari lagunya song haye- your regards. Aku sangat menyarankan dengerin lagu itu pas baca

Mohon review dan lovenya readernim️

Happy reading salam chanbaek


End file.
